Super Best Friends Isn't Enough
by dementedly
Summary: The last thing he expected of the night was for his super best friend, the well-rounded, good natured boy he'd grown up with, to be drunk. No, not drunk. Shitfaced wasted. - Craig/Kyle with implied Stan/Wendy and supposedly one-sided Stan/Kyle. INCOMPLETE


The last thing he expected of the night was for his super best friend, the well-rounded, good natured boy he'd grown up with, to be drunk. No, not drunk. Shitfaced wasted. That was a lie. It wasn't unlike Stan to get easily intoxicated for absolutely no reason at all. It was a usual weekend night that consisted of them hanging out at Cartman's house after school, playing video games and rewatching all of the Terrance and Phillip movies. Unlike most nights when it was only the four of them, Cartman had taken it upon himself to invite Craig's crew, which wasn't the worst idea, but it wasn't exactly the best idea, either. Craig's presence- the presence of his rival was, more than likely, probably why the Marsh boy had taken Kenny up on the offered cans of beer he had, more than likely, stolen from his dad.

It was a normal night turned strangely awkward and irritating, though most of the guys seemed oblivious. Cartman and Kenny were stationed in front of the television; Clyde settled beside the parka covered boy, gossiping about something that probably didn't really even happen between him and Bebe; and in the kitchen, he could hear Token trying to calm Tweek down, which only got a loud "AUGH!" that made the fatass shout out something that Kyle wasn't exactly listening to. He was too busy trying to figure out how to handle his drunken friend settled beside him on the small loveseat.

"Dude, stop being gay," he grumbled, moving an elbow to nudge at the brunette that was leaning against him. It was awkward, feeling him continuously try to ease an arm around his shoulders. It was even more awkward catching sight of that bulge straining against the denim of his best friend's jeans. He gave grunt, ignoring the heat that filtered up to his cheeks as he averted his gaze. He might have responded differently, under different circumstances. If Stan wasn't dating Wendy, if he wasn't drunk, if they weren't in a room with the rest of their friends.

"Stop being such an assh...ole." It was a soft, drunken hiss that came from the brunette that made the idle elbowing become something much more aggressive than the redhead had initially meant it to be. "Ow!" Came the surprised remark as at the harshness of the elbow as the Marsh boy eased himself away from his best friend, lids falling half-way to shield blue hued eyes. "Kyle... I love y-"

"You two are bigger fags than I thought." The voice was as monotonous as ever, and both boys knew exactly who it was lingering behind them, both turning slightly to peer up at none other than Craig Tucker.

"Shu... shuddup, Craig!"

"Dude, calm down." If anyone was aware of how much distaste Stan held for Craig, it was Kyle. With a firm push to the drunken one's chest that sent him reeling back onto the couch defeatedly, green eyes lifted to meet perpetually unenthused ones. It was dim in the room, but he could make out the shade of blue in his eyes that rivaled Stan's. He hadn't thought much about it before, untl now-how similar the two looked. Glancing from Craig to Stan, then back, an idea seemed to strike him out of nowhere. He wasn't as anti-Craig as Stan was, having occasionally sat with him at lunch when his friends weren't there and even being partnered up with him from time to time in Chemistry, but still, they weren't exactly the closest of friends. "Hey, think you can do me a favor?" It had always been hard to read Craig's face thanks to his unchanging expression, so instead of waiting for a wordless response, he wasted no time in rambling out his request. "Stan's pretty much wasted and needs a ride, and it's not like you're really... you know, doing anything." He hadn't realized until he'd actually gotten his words out that he'd already asked Craig for one favor that week and already, he was asking for another.

"What's in it for me?" 


End file.
